


On Christmas day

by All_things_hacy



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_things_hacy/pseuds/All_things_hacy
Summary: Everyone loves a Christmas fluff.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	On Christmas day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheballetslipperandTheblackhoodie21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheballetslipperandTheblackhoodie21/gifts).

> I don't usually write fluff, but this fandom seems to crave it so I'll do it one last time.

When Macy was a kid, she loved winter. All the other kids at the boarding school would go outside and play in the snow and for once and for once no one bothered her. She enjoyed watching the fresh snow fall, hot chocolate in hand. Even though she got cold easily macy would go off by herself, she played until she couldn't anymore; Macy would come home nose and cheeks bright red, her body Shivering, but a big smile always evident. 

So winter always held a place in her heart. Macy had once mentioned her love for winter to harry on a binging of trashy 90s shows, and coming across a Christmas Special. So when the first snow fell that early morning on Christmas, harry decides her would go all out this winter. By the time a tired Macy stumbled down the steps awakened by the smell of cinnamon and childhood, her eyes lit up to see rows of fresh baked snowmen cookies on trays, hot chocolate, apple pie, and harry on a festive sweater waiting to greet her. "Macy! You're finally up. " Macy, both in awe and confused looked at harry as he pulled her in for a tight hug. "Wh-what is all this?" Harry smiled at her and took her hand. "I know how much you love Christmas... So I tried to recreate your childhood." Macy turned to him watery eyed. She kissed harry on the cheek and hugged him again. "Harry it's perfect. Thank you, thank you so much! I love it, I love you! Thank you thank you thank you!" Harry kissed her and shrugged. "It's the least I could do for my wife. Merry Christmas Macy. " 

**Author's Note:**

> For @TheballetslipperandTheblackhoodie21. Only time I'll write fluff for you. Enjoy it while it lasts.


End file.
